this invention relates to mirrors for viewing trailer hitches on backs of tow vechicles while being backed into hookup position for hitching trailer vehicles to the tow vehicles.
Known trailer-hitch mirrors and mirrors systems provide variously for mirror vision of trailer hitches for backing up tow vehicles to a hookup position in order to hitch trailer vehicles to the tow vehicles. None are known, however, to have an adjustable-angle mirror on a mirror holder having orientational attachment to an attachment configuration that can be situated universally on support objects for mirror-view positioning of a system mirror from either a rearview or a side-view vehicle mirror in a manner taught by this invention.
Examples of most-closely related known but different trailer-hitch mirrors are described in the following patent documents:
Objects of patentable novelty and utility taught by this invention are to provide a universal trailer-hitch mirror system which:
provides trailer-hitching view from an inside rearview mirror of cars and trucks having rear-window vision;
provides trailer-hitching view through side-view mirrors of vehicles not having rear-window vision;
is quick and easy to position wherever most convenient, accessible and effective for mirror viewing of trailer-hitch components of tow vehicles and trailerable vehicles that are within hitching-steerable proximity;
can be stored conveniently; and
can be inexpensive and long lasting.
This invention accomplishes these and other objectives with a universal trailer-hitch mirror system with an attachment configuration having a system fastener for fastening the attachment configuration to a support object that is accessible for support of a system mirror for mirror viewing of tow trailer-hitch components of a tow vehicle and trailerable trailer-hitch components of a trailerable vehicle with the tow vehicle being within hitching-steerable proximity to the trailerable vehicle. A mirror holder is attached orientationally to the attachment configuration with an orientation controller. The system mirror is attached orientationally to the mirror holder with a system-mirror joint. The attachment configuration is articulated to be positioned in desired proximity to rear components of the tow vehicle and to objects proximate thereto selectively. The system fastener is articulated predeterminedly to attach the attachment configuration to the support object selectively. The orientation controller is articulated to orient the mirror holder controllably in a desired orientation of attachment to the attachment configuration. The system-mirror joint is articulated to orient the system mirror in a mirrored line of sight from a vehicle mirror to the tow trailer-hitch components and to the trailerable trailer-hitch components selectively.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention should become even more readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description in conjunction with the drawings wherein there is shown and described illustrative embodiments of the invention.